


In Another World

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: In Another World series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: 10_au, Drabble, Gen, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ace and Luffy are brothers.</p><p>For Luffy's Coming of Age Day, he has to wear traditional clothes. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember how to wear them properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

> From 10_au community - theme " _Way of the Samurai or Hakama_ "

It’s been a while since Luffy had worn a [yukata](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yukata). The last time he had to wear one was years ago, when he had to celebrate[Kodomo no Hi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kodomo_no_hi), Children’s Day. He remembered those days when he was allowed to run around with his brother, Ace, while holding the [koinobori](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koinobori) flags up in the air, feeling the wind in his face and watching everyone around him celebrate with great food, lovely drapes of costumes, fireworks, dance, music and more food. He had been young and nervous—he was almost an adult!--but wore the  _hakama_  proudly, like his father. After that day, he opted to skip the traditional wear during national formal holidays, preferring to wear a simple sleeveless t-shirt and just knee-length slacks. Even on New Year’s Eve when it’s customary to wear one to pray at the local shrine. His mom had given him quite a few knuckle beatings for defying tradition.  
  
Luffy did not hate wearing the  _[hakama](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hakama#Men.27s_hakama) _ per se; he had looked cool in them the first time anyway. The refusal to wear them was just out of sheer stubbornness and his sense of independence. Not that it made any sense to his family. After fifteen years of refusing to wear the standard formal drapes, Luffy finally decided it was time. He was ready to wear a  _hakama_  again for his _[Seijin no Hi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seijin_no_hi), _ Coming of Age Day, because he was now an adult. The  _hakama_  would look better on his fully-grown body now, compared to his old five year old self. There was nothing wrong with wanting to look cool in other clothes. Even Ace had looked amazing when he graduated into the adult world.  
  
“Aren’t you done yet, Luffy?” Ace asked from the other side of the door. “We’re going to be late for the opening ceremony.”  
  
“Just a minute— _arerere_ , how does this go again?” Tying the obi over his under-wear required lots of concentration, and for that Luffy had to be on his upmost behavior, because there was no way he would ask his brother, an adult, to help him. He twisted the knot over and over again, one side over the other. After more than fifteen minutes Luffy felt his head throb under the pressure, sweat already forming on his forehead… and there was still no end to the knot he was supposed to make with the obi. Mother had told him he should tie it from one end over the other and then slip underneath the first row and—and—and… “ARGHHHH!”  
  
“Luffy?” Ace knocked on the door. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Can’t get the tie right.” Luffy said between huffing and panting.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” his brother asked.  
  
“Nope! I’m fine!”  
  
“You sound like you’re dying in there.”  
  
“Am not. I just need to make a last roll—ack!” Luffy tripped somehow over the long drapes and crashed into the nearest furniture, his chair.  
  
  
  
Ace frowned at the wooden door that led to Luffy’s bed room and grabbed the doorknob. “I’m coming in, Luffy.”  
  
“Ack, Ace don’t you dare come in! I’m still naked in here-.“  
  
“What are you saying? I’m your brother. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
  
Ace stared nonplussed at the scene in front of him; his brother on the floor all bundled up in familiar robes with a chair across his hips. Ace did not need any more reasons not to enter his brother’s bedroom now.  
  
“Idiot,” Ace said, entering the room and going on his haunches beside Luffy’s body, “You’re not a kid anymore, Luffy.”  
  
“I know! I know! It’s just that I can’t remember why these don’t fit me at all.”  
  
“That’s why I’m saying you’re not a kid anymore. How long have you worn this hakama before? These clothes will never fit you again, Luffy. They’re too tiny.”  
  
  
  
Ace flicked his brother’s forehead. “Idiot. Come on. Sit up. There’s a reason why mother gave you that package, Luffy.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, that brown plastic package. Now where is it? I’ll just show you how to wear it.” Ace looked left and right in the room.  
  
“Ah! That. I gave it to Zoro just a minute ago.”  
  


  
  
“Mom said it was a present. But there was no meat in it, so I just gave it away to Zoro because he seemed like someone who would like wearing them.”  
  
Ace snorted. “Figures. You stay put right here, Luffy. I can’t even trust you to dress yourself for your own birthday party."

**Author's Note:**

> **TheNekoTalks:**
> 
>  
> 
> Found this on my hard drive. It was part of a 10_au challenge which I tried to write last year 2012, but it never bore fruit... only one fic. /sighs.
> 
> And oh, I love Luffy and Ace bro dynamics. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
